Prince's and Princesses
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: The Winx Club are the Princesses of Pierose, and the Specialists are the Prince's of Iraklion. I'm not really good at these...so...read and review! P.S. THERE ARE LEMONS! GRAPHIC LEMONS AND LIMES!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter One**

**Introductions**

Once, there were six princes. They were foster brothers. Their names were Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, and Riven. Sky had crystal clear blue eyes, with yellow blond hair. Brandon had hazel nut-brown eyes, with cocoa brown hair. Timmy had yellow-orange hair, with lime green eyes.

Helia had navy blue hair, with dark blue eyes. Nabu had plain brown hair, with hazel eyes. Riven had magenta hair, with dark pink eyes. They were the Princes of Iraklion, and were proud to be. They lived the life, and one day they would run their own kingdoms, and have their own celebrations...but they had to get married first.

And what would become of these Kings, without lovely Queens? The only problem was...there wasn't any lovely queens, only evil, vile, crazy, whack bitches. These evil, vile, crazy, wack bitches, were the so-called 'Queens' of Iraklion if the boys did not find their own brides in thirty days.

Their names were: Diasparo(Sky), Rhonda(Brandon), Charlene(Timmy), Annabella(Helia), Ally(Nabu), and Sam(Riven). Diasparo had lifeless blond hair and evil gray eyes. Rhonda had greasy black hair and flat black eyes. Carlene had knotty red hair and cool green eyes. Annabelle shitty brown hair and poisonous violet eyes. Ally had light blue hair and had a blue eye and a red-eye. Sam had black hair and pink eyes.

They were rude, bitchy, nasty, evil twats. There was no other way to describe it. They didn't care who they hurt to get what they wanted. They were everything that the princes weren't.

Let's stop worrying about the guys and there problems, yah? Let's go to Iraklion's sister planet, Pierose. We will meet our lovely heroines here. Their name's were: Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, and Layla. Bloom had fiery red hair with crisp blue eyes. Stella had dark blond hair, with golden-yellow eyes. Tecna had light, magenta hair, with magenta pink eyes. Flora had light, hazel brown hair with crisp green eyes. Musa had midnight blue hair, with navy blue eyes. Layla had dark brown hair, with light brown eyes.

These lovely ladies were the fairies of Pierose, known all over the galaxies for their over-whelming powers. Bloom is the Fairy of The Dragon Fire, one of the most powerful fairies to ever live. Stella is the fairy of The Sun and The Moon, she is the brightest fairy ever. Haha, the sun, brightest. Tecna is the Fairy of Technology. She is the smartest fairy to ever live.

Flora is the Fairy of Nature, she is the kindest woman you could ever meet. Musa is the Fairy of Music, she's by far the hot head in the group. last, there is Layla. She is the Fairy of Morphix, she's the athlete in this group.

These ladies were split into two groups. Stella, Bloom, and Tecna in one. Musa, Flora, and Layla in the next. Their father, King Koncos, and mother, Queen Syrabi, were their foster parents. They had their own homes together, and they had their own plans together. They couldn't stand each other at times, but love was always with them.

So, everyone, you've meet the princes, and the princesses. And you've also met the evil brides. But, there is a twist about these brides! The only ones you haven't met are the villans of this story. What? You thought the brides were the villans?! Oh, no my dears! You haven't even seen how bad these villans are! What you find might surprise you.

What do you think will become of them? Will their fates become entwined, and will they end up loving each other? Or will they hate each other with a undenying passion? Maybe, they will never even meet, never knowing true love at all?

* * *

**Hello my Lovelys! How do you guys like the revised chapter?! I think this one...is the the shit! It's ten times better than the last one! And, what do you guys think the twist about the evil brides are. You probably won't know what the twist is until deep into the story, just saying. And, who do you think the villans are?! Of course, there is Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, but I wanted to throw a twist in the story so they won't be the only ones.**

**Well, I'm going to stop talking, and leave you guys wanting more ;-S! Bye Bye! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations

**Chapter Two**

**Invitations**

Bloom woke up in the early morning. As she looked around the room that she shared with her sisters, Stella and Tecna, to see all the boy band posters from the planet earth. Their rooms theme is red and white. They had white wash walls with red flowers all over the walls.

Bloom pressed a button and called for her personal servant, Neikan. Neikan was a South American woman. She had light blond hair, and light brown eyes. As she walked through the doors, and over to Bloom, she wore an old, dirty nightgown on. "Yes, Princess. You called for me."

Bloom smiled lightly at Neikan. She was a good servant. Bloom hoped that she could take Neikan with her when she left for the home she had with Tecna and Stella. "Sorry to wake you up this early, but could you run me a bath while I get all my things together." Neikan smiled and nodded and her petite feet padded across the floor. Bloom got up and walked over to her dresser to get all of her supplies. She froze when she heard Stella groan, but relaxed again when she rolled over.

Bloom felt soft fur rub across her leg. She looked down to see her sisters(Flora) cheetah, Arrow. She smiled and petted Arrow before going over to her personal bathroom. Neikan sat on a chair next to the tub, waiting for Bloom to get in. "Thank you Neikon." Bloom smiled. When she was done with her bath, she asked Neikon to wash her hair.

Once she was completely done with her bath, she got out and dried off. Once she was done with that, she slathered herself in almond oil. Then she threw on a light pink top with strawberries all over it, and an electric blue mini skirt. When she was putting on her flats, Tecna woke up. They said brief hellos and good mornings. Tecna called for her personal servant, VaToni, and grabbed her things to take a bath.

Bloom walked out of her room, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. She said a brief good morning to the chief, grabbed an Apple, and headed out to the training ground. She still needed to perfect her Dragon Flame.

When she got their she was surprised to see other sister, Flora, practicing her healing magic on a tree that was blasted down by...her Dragon Flame. "Hey! Flora!" yelled Bloom with a smile. Flora looked up and smiled. She waved and continued to heal the broken tree.

You see, Flora and Bloom are the most level-headed of the two groups. They have no problems with each other, or any of the other girls. If you wanted to get into technical reasons for the girls separation, the only people with problems are Layla and Stella. They tortured each other as children, and their hate for each other grew.

"Sorry for destroying the tree." said Bloom. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she thought about it. Flora smiled and said, "No problem! You have a pretty hectic power, so I wouldn't imagine you having all that great of control over it yet!"

"Bloom! Flora! Are you out there?!" yelled their mother, Syrabi. "Yes! We're here mother!" yelled back Bloom. "Your father has something for you all!" yelled Syrabi while walking away.

Bloom and Flora started walking to one of the living rooms throughout the palace. When they arrived, their sisters, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Stella were already there. Tecna and Musa were having a civilized conversation, while Stella and Layla glared at each other.

"Hello my lovely ladies!" boomed King Koncos. All the girls grinned at their father. "What do you have for us old man!" laughed Layla. King Koncos glared playfully at her. "I have invitations from the Princes of Iraklion...and I'm not that old!" Layla and the other girls, other then Stella, laughed at their sister and fathers banter. Stella glared at Layla. She wasn't that funny, Stella glowered in her mind.

King Koncos began to read each and every one of the invitations:

**_Dear Princesses of Pierose,_**

**_I want you to come to my Masquerade Ball in two weeks._**

**_The theme is sexy casual._**

**_It is at 10:00 sharp._**

**_Hope you can make it_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Prince Sky_**

* * *

**_Dear Princesses of Pierose,_**

**_I want you to come to my Spring Fling in two weeks._**

**_The theme is sexy casual._**

**_It is at midday, Iraklion time._**

**_Would love to see you all._**

**_Your New Friend,_**

**_Prince Brandon_**

* * *

**_Dear Princesses of Pierose,_**

**_I want you to come to my Costume Party in two weeks._**

**_The theme is sexy casual._**

**_It is at 11:00pm._**

**_Hope you guys come!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Prince Timmy_**

* * *

**_Dear Princesses of Pierose,_**

**_I want you to come to my Midnight Party in three weeks._**

**_The theme is classy casual._**

**_It's at 10:30pm._**

**_Hope you make it!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Prince Helia._**

* * *

**_Dear Princesses of Pierose,_**

**_I want you to come to my Activity Party in three weeks._**

**_The theme is athlete casual(where something comfy and cool.)_**

**_It is in late morning/early evening. Iraklion time._**

**_Hope you make it!_**

**_Your New Friend,_**

**_Prince Nabu._**

* * *

**_Dear Princesses of Pierose,_**

**_I want you to come to my Royal Ball in three weeks._**

**_The theme is sexy casual._**

**_It is at 11:30pm._**

**_Glad you guys can make it._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Prince Riven._**

* * *

When King Koncos was finished, the girls were shocked. They had never been invited to a royal party before, let alone six! The first to speak was Musa. "Well...that's cool and stuff, but Layla, Flora, and I need to fix up our house a little more. Uh...bye!"

Musa grabbed Layla's and Flora's wrists, and rushed out of the room, not knowing what pain they were about to endure.

* * *

**How do you guys like this chapter?! Is it as good as the last one!? Anyway, I'll probably going to have one or two more chapters up this week.**

**Well...Read and Review! Comment box is below!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wrecked House

**Chapter Three**

**The Wrecked House**

As Musa, Flora, and Layla walked to their house, a feeling of dread filled their stomachs. They knew something bad happened to their house. They could feel it. And they were right. As they walked to the house, tears filled their eyes and broken sobs filled the air. The house was dead, that much was clear. The sides of the house were scorched and windows were broken. The door hung off the hinges, and was black with scorch marks.

Someone had spray painted the house. The words 'YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR PAST! WE'LL NEVER FORGET OR FORGIVE WHAT YOU DID!' stung and weighed down heavily on their hearts and minds. They knew what they had done, but will never tell another soul. The house looked like a pyrotechnic experiment gone bad.

As they walked in the house, a loud sob tore through Flora's throat. All that hard work, wasted. Gone into ashes. The smell of sulfer was over whelming. Books lay everywhere-pages torn, covers shredded, spines broken-among the crushed and splintered tables and shelves that once held them.

A huge segment of ceiling fell, making the girls jump and tense with fear. Another large piece of ceiling hung, the plaster hanging like tattered cloth, revealing wooden joists and trailing wires, and where the entrance to the cellar had been was now a gaping hole, the wood around it rotted to a foul black mess speckled with mushrooms. Tiny, wriggling white maggots crawled through the muck. The brightly colored rug that had once covered the center of the floor had shriveled to an ugly gray threadbare cloth.

It was a rotting spell. It was out of one of the forbidden books...in the hidden library. "Layla, call father. We'll need a new house." Musa said, voice cracking. Layla nodded, trying to stop the tears. Once she was calm enough, she called her father.

King Koncos was a good man. He rarely ever angry. But when he got the call from his daughters that someone had ruined their house, he was livid. He took his anger out on his office. Papers flew as he shredded through his library. When he thought his anger was suffice, He went to speak with his daughters: Bloom, Stella, and Tecna. He had an idea.

* * *

"No! No no no! I refuse to let those barbaric twits live with us! I hate to be mean but no! No no-no!" Stella was throwing a temper tantrum, and Bloom and Tecna just watched. They had agreed to letting the other girls stay with them until they found a new house. Stella was the only one with a problem.

"STELLA!" roared King Koncos. Stella fell silent and her eyes were filled with fear. "It is not your decision! They ARE staying with you, and that's final!" Stella nodded hesitantly, scared to anger her father any further.

"Now come along, we don't have much time to get there, and move out the important stuff in the house!" growled Koncos as he walked away, and towards the royal carriage.

Bloom and Tecna looked surprised. King Koncos doesn't scream...at anyone. Stella just looked scared. This could really be important if he was screaming and yelling about it. It really scared her.

They all got in the royal carriage, Bloom comforting Stella, and Tecna scolding Koncos. They had no idea what they were about to walk into.

* * *

When they arrived, to say they were shocked was an under statement. As they walked through the destruction, they found themselves filled with sorrow for the other girls. Stella had it the worst. The guilt of what she did to Layla a few years back began to eat her alive.

_It was two years ago. It was Layla's birthday, and she was excited. It's not everyday you turn sixteen. She wore a lime green lace layer dress, and lime green peep toe heels. A lot of people throughout the magical realms had come._

_So they were partying, drinking wine, eating the best of foods, when suddenly, Layla and Stella start arguing. It was about a cute boy that they both liked. Then, on her birthday, Stella took her glass of wine and threw it on Layla, forever staining the precious silk._

_Layla cried and cried, and Stella laughed and laughed. The rest of the month, everyone hated her. Bloom and Tecna didn't want anything to do with her. Her mother and father didn't really speak to her afterwards. She was alone for a while._

She was surprised that Tecna and Bloom even speaks to her now. She now realizes that it was wrong. It was truly eating at her. When she saw Layla, as she walked up to the other girls, she felt even more heart-broken and guilty. Layla sat there, crying her eyes out, curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth.

Then she surprised everyone. She walked over, sat down and hugged Layla. She began to rock with her, and cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I might really not like you, but I know that you don't deserve this. Nobody deserves this Layla. Nobody." Stella whispered.

Tecna and Bloom were proud of Stella, and her apology. They never thought she would never apologize. Tecna walked over to Musa and began comforting her, while King Koncos and Bloom went off to find Flora. When they did find her, she was on her knees, in front of a rotting tree, bawling her eyes out.

Bloom walked over and began rubbing her back and hugging her, comforting her in any way. "It's gone! My beautiful tree is gone!" Flora cried and cried. "Come on Flora. We have to get the rest of yours and the other girls things. I hope the rotting spell didn't go up stairs." Flora nodded and got up, taking Bloom with her.

As they began walking, Flora turned around and gave one last glance at the rotting tree. She gave it a sad smile, gave it a good-bye kiss, and turned around and began walking again.

They came back into the old living room area, to find it empty. "They must have already went up stairs to claim their things. You two go on up stairs. I'll call the movers." said King Koncos. He casted his eyes down, and walked away, dissapointed in himself, at the fact he couldn't keep his girls happy.

* * *

**Stella and Layla Pov.**

They walked together in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. They've hated each other for years, but when one of them says sorry, they get tongue-tied. "I'm sorry!" blurted out Layla. Stella looked at her wide-eyed.

"...For what? You haven't done anything." Stella said in a 'duh' voice. Layla smiled and shook her head. They came to a white, clean door. Layla grabbed the job and mumbled a spell under her breath.

The door clicked open and they walked into Layla's room. Stella took in her surroundings with wide eyes. The walls of the room were murals of Andros. Beautiful mermaids and relaxing oceans covered her walls.

"Wow...you must really like Andros." Said Stella in an awed voice. Layla smiled and nodded. Layla ran her fingers over the murals imprinted on her wall one last time. She sighed. "I have to get some very important things." Layla said in a sorrowful voice.

Layla walked over to a corner in her room and started mumbling a spell. Slowly, the floor began to shake and quiver. The floor separated and up came...a chest. It had a special, magical lock on it. _"Sessamay!" _Layla said, voice raw. The lock clicked and she opened it up. Stones. Big stones, little stones, jewels, pebbles, and just plain rocks. And a fat, black book.

"Sorry to be rude, but...what the fell with the rocks?!" Stella blabbed. Layla ignored her, and started to scan over all the stones. She closed the chest and grabbed both handles. She picked it up and started to head for the door. "Come on Stella! This thing is heavy!"

* * *

**Tecna and Musa Pov.**

They walked up to Musa's room in silence. Tecna didn't know how to comfort much. She was a technical, smart person. Not a loving caring person. Musa knew that Tecna couldn't comfort her in her time of need. It wasn't a real big thing for her. She wasn't a really emotional person.

They walked into Musa's room, and Tecna was in awe. Music. That's all that could describe Musa's room. Posters of bands everywhere. More from the Earth realm. Black Veil Brides, Blood On The Dance Floor, Falling In Reverse, Evanescence, Asking Alexandria, and many more.

"...Whoa." Tecna said in awe, doing a 360. Musa smirked and mumbled a spell under her breath and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, every poster came off the wall. They all formed into a nice stack. Musa mumbled another spell, and they got smaller, pocket-size to be specific.

Musa stuffed them in her pockets and went over to her drawer. She grabbed a small key and went to a chest at the end of her bed.

It was a small maple chest with gold lining. It had a small key hole at the front. Musa unlocked the chest, and pulled out a mirror. It was a royal blue mirror with little white music notes carved in it. She inspected it and laid it on the ground. The next thing she picked out of the small chest, was a grimoire. IT had a lock on it as well. It was made of old brown leather. Looked very... eh, what do you call it? Raggedy. Yeah, raggedy.

She inspected the pages, more or less, the cover itself. She laid it down beside the mirror, and reached in the chest once more. Tecna reached to touch it, but stopped, due to a wave of nausea that over came her. "I don't advise you touch things that don't belong to you Tecna." smirked Musa. The last thing that she pulled out was a huge globe. "What the hell is that!?" Tecna said, caution filling her voice.

"Scrying Globe." Musa said dismissively. Tecna just looked at her. "What does it do?" "Escry." A look of 'O' dawned on Tecna's face. "Remind me to ask father about getting some wormsilk. I'll have to use that to polish this with." Tecna did a sharp nod, and got up. Musa put all the stuff back in the chest, and picked it up.

"Let's go. I don't want to fall through the floor."

* * *

**Bloom and Flora Pov.**

When they walked up to Flora's room, Flora's heart dropped to the center of Pierose. Dead. All of her beautiful flowers, rotted. Petal, dead on the floor. A choked sob escaped her throat as she fell to her knees. Flora cried as hard as she could, the pain in her heart overwhelming her.

Bloom began to cry as well. Looking at the dead little room, it brought tears to her eyes. She fell to her knees and hugged her as tight as she could. Flora screamed into Bloom's shoulder, clutching her for dear life. They sat there and cried for a while. When Flora and Bloom calmed down, Flora got up and looked around for something.

She found what she was looking for. It was a chemistry set. She opened it up and their were liquids and powders and more chemical stuff Bloom couldn't name. What really suprised Bloom was the beautiful red tulips that were still blooming. "Flora! Look! Some of the flowers survived!" squealed Bloom. Flora jerked her head to the side. When she saw her beautiful tulips, she cried out in joy.

She ran over to the flowers and examined them quickly. She smiled. "Bloom can you carry this down while I get my chemistry set?" "Sure!" Bloom smiled.

They grabbed what they needed, and went down stairs. 'I hope we have as many happy memories as we did at this house.' Flora thought as she gave one last glance to her old room.

* * *

**Hey guys! It feels like forever since I last updated and I am sorry for that! Well, don't you feel a little sad for the poor winx! What do you guys think the rocks and pebbles that Layla have are?! What do you think of Musa's little trinkets?! How bad do you feel for Flora?! Tell me this in REVIEWS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'M TIRED OF READING THE SAME COMMENTS DAMMIT! REVIEW! Also PM me if you have any ideas!^.^ Alright my lovelys! I'm gone! Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving InAgain

**Chapter Four**

**Moving In...Again**

They all came down stairs and looked at each other. Musa, Layla, and Flora had looks of pain and sorrow on their faces. Stella, Bloom, and Tecna comforted them to their best abilities, but it was no use. "If dad has everything ready, I guess it'd be best to go." Musa said sadly. Layla nodded, trying to mask her emotions. Flora nodded as well, but let the few tears she had left slip.

King Koncos took in all the sad faces, and guilt started to eat away at him. He should've had a better security system set up here. He should have checked this place out more often. More reasons filled his head on how much better he could have done things to make sure this didn't happen. He could have hired more security guards to keep his girls safe and happy. He could of-. "You stop that now Koncos!"

Layla knew that look. The look of guilt and disappointment on king Koncos' face. He was beating himself up over what happened here. "There is nothing you could have done to make things better here dad. Nothing." He looked at her with said eyes. "But-" "But nothing! This happen for a reason dad. What reason I don't fucking know! You think you're the only person that feels like shit! Well your NOT! So stop wallowing in self-pity!

"It wasn't your home that was destroyed! Your home doesn't have wriggling maggots everywhere! Your home isn't black with mold! Your home doesn't have book shelves and furniture falling apart! OURS DOES! So stop being a complete bitch, and get the fuck on with it!" Layla screamed. Anger was bubbling in her stomach.

King Koncos looked at Layla with surprise all over his face. She's never had this much fire in her spirit. Yeah she got really pissed about some things, but never this angry. He could see it in her aura. "Ok Layla." King Koncos said dully. He raised his fingers up to his mouth and whistled.

Koncos' consigliere came in. Big burly men in black suits and shades. "I want you all to make sure that my girls get to Their house in one piece with everything in tact. If not, I will personally cut you all into tiny pieces, put you in the microwave, and feed you to the griffins. Do you understand?" growled Koncos in his deep gravelly voice.

All the men gave a quick nod, and let the girls get in the royal carriage. They were off to their new home, hoping for the best.

* * *

Koncos' watched as his girls rode off in the carriage. He wasn't going to see them settle in. He was going to go see a man who knew what went on from Pierose to Earth. He was going to go see The Undertaker. Koncos plucked his phone out of his pocket.

"You ready?" asked Koncos cautiously into the phone. _"Yea. I can get ya in. I don't know if I can get ya da' Undertaker though."_ said the voice behind the phone. Koncos muttered a quick 'Dammit' and said, "That's okay. I'll find a way in." The voice behind the phone laughed a little. _"Talk da' Morgan Laffite. She can take her ship 'round the back of Monquista. Go down the small path and I'll be their waiting for ya. Ya got me?" _

Koncos let out a small grunt. He hung up the phone and started walking into town. Headed for the Fencer's den. Even though he had to talk to the ignorant twat, he would play nice. It was the only way she was gonna take him to Monquista. The Undertaker would know who did this to his girls. He had to.

* * *

The girls walked out of the carriage to look at another one of their father's estates. It was a rather big for six girls, but no one was complaining. It had a West Wing, an East Wing, and a Main House. "You guys are staying in the East Wing. Come on. We'll help you unpack." said Bloom softly. The girls nodded and walked towards the Eastern Wing.

They walked up to the door, to find it locked. "Hold on girls, I'll go get the keys." said an irritated Tecna. "No need! I can pick the lock!" piped up Musa, grinning. Musa got on one knee and looked at the lock. It was basic. A simple four-pin double crick-twister. Musa pulled out two lock pick wires out of her bra. "What the hell!" Stella said, appalled. Musa rolled her eyes and looked back at the lock.

Musa bent the wires into the right shapes and slid them into the lock. With quick fingers, the wires clicked into the right place and the lock turned over. Easy. "There we go!" Musa said happily, opening up the door. Musa got back up, dusted off her pants, and walked into the house, leaving the girls with shaking heads behind.

They walked in and saw a navy blue carpet, and whitewash walls. They walked into the living room. Black couches, and a maple table. They nodded and headed for the room areas.

* * *

**Layla and Stella Pov.  
**

Layla and Stella walked into one of the rooms. It was a light blue room with hardwood floors. It had two maple drawers and a walk in closet. It had a king sized bed, with two small night stands. And she had a balcony.

Layla looked around a bit more, and she smiled. She turned around and hugged Stella. To say Stella was shocked was an understatement. She hugged Layla back, cautiously. "Thank You! Thank You for everything!" whispered Layla. Stella finally, hugged her back just as tight. "Your Welcome!" she whispered back.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. "Let's get the rest of your stuff in here, shall we!" giggled Stella. Layla smiled and said,"Yeah!"

* * *

**Musa and Tecna Pov.**

Musa and Tecna walked into one of the rooms. It was a black room with maple floors. It had two white drawers and a small walk in closet. It had a king sized bed, with two small, white night stands. And she had a good sized balcony.

Musa ran her hands over the cool, black walls. She smiled and took out the posters in her pockets. She laid them on the floor. She muttered a spell, and with that, posters went flying. They flew up on the walls of the room, and they stayed there. Musa smirked and nodded, approving of the helpful magic.

"Wanna go get the rest of your stuff?" suggested Tecna. Musa looked around the room once more, the said, "Yea."

* * *

**Flora and Bloom Pov.**

Flora and Bloom walked into one of the rooms. It was light pink with maple floors. It had two cheery red drawers and a HUGE walk in closet. It had a king sized bed, with two small cheery red night stands. She had a pretty big balcony.

Flora walked over to the balcony, and opened the doors. She walked out and smiled big. She had a great view of the garden from here. She squealed and ran back to hug the day lights out of Bloom. "Ugh!" Bloom grunted on impact. She hugged her back and laughed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" squealed Flora.

"Let's go gets the rest of your stuff, okay?!" laughed Bloom. Flora nodded really fast and ran out, extremely excited about her view of the garden.

* * *

**UPDATES! Don't ya just love them! Well, what do you think of the Undertaker, and what do you think of the new blooming friendships! I don't know what I want to do for the next chapter. I don't know if I want to just continue with the girls, or continue with Koncos and the Undertaker, OR start-up something with the Specialists?**

**C**

**Co**

**Com**

**Comm**

**Comme**

**Commen**

**Comment**

**Commen**

**Comme**

**Comm**

**Com**

**Co**

**C**

**Read and Review...PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Morgan Laffite

**WARNING: _LEMON_ BETWEEN KING KONCOS AND MORGAN LAFFITE! MIGHT BE A BIT GRAPHIC...BUT I LIKE IT THAT WAY**

**:-D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Morgan Laffite**

King Koncos barged into the Fencing Den. Silence filled the air, and a few towns folk watched in fear. Koncos walked in and looked around. It was like any other Fencing Den. It had beige walls, and fencing dummies everywhere. It was rather simple. "What happened all my lo-" a high-pitched voice came in, but stopped at the mighty sight of Koncos.

Morgan Laffite was a beautiful dark-skinned woman. She had dark brown hair, woven into a long braid down her back. She wore white fencer's suit, with her sword hanging off her hips. Her golden eyes narrowed into deadly little slits. "Koncos...how nice." said Morgan, fake happiness lacing her voice like a vice.

"Morgan. Can I speak with you in the back?" snapped Koncos, trying to force the same happiness. Morgan gave a fake smile, and signaled him to come with her to the back. They both walked to the back stiffly, and quiet murmurs filled the room.

"Here, we can go to my office." said Morgan, masking her feelings of hate for the man beside her. They walked to the back and cut a corner. They walked into her office, and Morgan slammed the door shut. "What the hell do you want!?" hissed Morgan. "I need your help." Koncos said calmly. Morgan narrowed her eyes. "Why the hell would I help you?!" snapped Morgan.

Koncos body began to betray him as he began to be aroused at the sight of a pissed off Laffite. She was his old lover, but when his father forced him to marry Syrabi, they didn't leave each other happily. Let's just say he went in on piece, and came out three. He and Syrabi didn't really commit to one another, and they cheated on each other. Syrabi was in a serious relationship with one of the guards at the palace. He still loved her, but Morgan was still angry about the marriage thing, so they never got over it and forgave each other.

"I don't know. All I know is that I need to get to Monquista, and you can get me there." Koncos said calmly once more. Morgan could feel the anger seeping out of her. "How dare you." Morgan said in a small voice. Koncos sighed and looked at her, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Morgan-" "No. Let me speak. I loved you. I loved you with all my heart and soul. I wanted to give you children and be your wife. But was that possible. No. You knew it wasn't possible. You knew they wouldn't let you marry me. So, why did you lead me on? Why did you lead me on like you did? You knew you had to marry Syrabi. You fucking knew! I thought I was gonna be your wife! I thought I was gonna be the mother of your children! Why Koncos!? Why?!" screamed Morgan.

Morgan swung at Koncos. He ducked away and moved. She ran to him and started pounding his chest. Angry tears slowly made their way down her face. "You had six beautiful girls Koncos! And I had to TRAIN them! I had to train yours and Syrabi's spawn-" Koncos slammed Morgan up against a wall, and she gasped.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, making her shiver in excitement. "Those girls are not mine. I adopted those girls, since Syrabi can't produce children. Do you realize what you've done to me dammit! I'm still as fucking crazy about you as I was when I first fucking met you! I haven't head sex in sixteen years because of you! It's not the same! I can't fucking love anybody as much as I love you! Why the fuck can't you see that!" He pulled back and stared at her, rage burning in his eyes.

Morgan was speechless. She was always so sure he just led her on and used her. So sure and it made her heart clench every time she thought about it. She still loved him. And as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he loved her back. But she was still pissed. An idea popped into her head.

Morgan reached up and grabbed him by his hair a yanked him into a soul searing kiss. It took Koncos a second to realize what was happening, but soon enough kissed her back hard.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth, dominating her throughly. Morgan moaned and ran her fingers over his tan face and through his crimson tresses. He grabbed by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, slamming her against the wall. He missed this. He missed her toned thighs quivering in his hands. He missed her ample breasts. But what he missed most of all, was that tight clenching around his manhood.

He walked away from the wall, Morgan in hand, and walked her to the desk. He sat her on the edge, and with one big swosh of the arm, papers went flying. He sat her on the desk, and she groaned. "It took me hours to get those papers ready!" she growled. He glared and said "Oh well." and brought her back into a deep, angry kiss.

He pulled back and glared at that confounded shirt. He smirked and grabbed the front of it. _Rip! _He tore off the front and Morgan gasped. Yeah, she knew he was aggressive in bed, but damn! "That costed me money dammit!" snapped Morgan. "I'll buy you a new one." growled Koncos. He shoved her back, where her head was hanging off the desk.

He began to nip his way down her chest. Because she was wearing a bra, he didn't have to unhook one of those devil contraptions. He nipped around her breasts, purposely avoiding her nipples. She growled and arched her back, trying to get him to go on. He smirked at this, and continued with his ministrations.

When she let out the long whine she had held in the back of her throat, Koncos took a dusty nipple into his mouth, while pinching the other. Morgan gasped, and arched her back again, trying to shove her whole boob in his mouth. He nipped harshly at the nipple before letting it go with a pop.

He pulled back and smirked at Morgan's flustered face. Morgan glared, and reached up to rip open his shirt. She ran her fingers over his hot tan skin. She grabbed his face and kissed him again. She tried once more to dominate him, but failed miserably, as he began to play with her nipples once more.

He pushed her back and began jerking off her fencing pants. She helped him all she could, but he didn't need that much. Now he had gotten her down to her magenta g-string. He smirked at the pantie choice. She looked away, blush staining her cheeks. He bent down and began to take them off with his teeth. He pulled them down excruciatingly slow. She glared at him as he did this. "Hurry!" snapped Morgan. Koncos smirked again and began to pull even slower. Morgan's eyes became desperate. "Koncos, please!" whimpered Morgan.

Tired of his own teasing, he jerked them off the rest of the way. Then he looked at his prize. Her pussy was throbbing and wet. Her swollen clit peeked out behind the perfect pink folds. Beautiful. Just like he remembered. He looked up at her and grinned. She blushed and sat back, waiting for him.

He looked at her pussy once more, before he began to eat her out. Morgan moaned, yelled, and screamed at the wonderful sensation between her legs. Koncos sucked on her clit, nipping and biting down roughly. He took a finger and plugged her up. He pumped in and out , faster and faster. The coil in Morgan's stomach had gotten so tight, she thought she was gonna explode. One last rough suck, and Morgan cried out as a huge orgasm rolled through her.

Koncos lapped up all of her juices, and pulled back. His chin was dripping with her sweets. He grinned as he leaned down to her flustered face. "Lick me clean." growled Koncos lustfully. Morgan smirked as she licked up her sweets off his chin. Koncos pulled back and kissed her hard. while kissing her, Koncos undid his pants, and dropped them.

He pulled back and stood there in all his naked glory. Morgan stared lustfully at his penis. It was thick, and long. His head was mushroomed and red. She looked up at him and grinned. She got on her knees, and grabbed his solid rock of a penis. She began to pump him. Up and down, up and down. Faster and faster, tightening her hand to the proper pressure. Koncos hissed in pleasure.

Koncos was surprised when she began to deep throat him, but he wasn't complaining. He was moaning and groaning as she slurped and sucked him. Morgan cold feel his dick pulsing when he pulled away from her. "On the table. Now!" growled Koncos. Morgan sat on the table, and Koncos jerked her forward to the edge of the desk.

"Spread your legs." commanded Koncos. His voice was rough. She spread her legs and he moved between them. "Further." growled Koncos. He was becoming impatient. She spread her legs as far as they could go. Koncos then, shoved his cock all the way in. He groaned and she screamed. 'This heat.' thought Koncos as he tried his best to wait for her to adjust.

"Move Koncos. Please!" whimpered Morgan. She felt so full, so wonderful. It was like he body was on fire. At the sound of his wonderful Mormo whimpering he him. That was when he began to pound into her. Morgan screamed, it felt so good. "Harder! Faster!" she screamed. Koncos pounded into her even harder. Morgan thought she was gonna die of pleasure.

He grabbed her hips and pounded into her. Harder and harder, faster and faster. Morgan's whole body shook as she came. She screamed loudly. He grunted, but didn't cum.

"I want you from behind." whispered Koncos. Morgan nodded and got on wobbly legs and turned around. She grabbed the back of the desk, and hoisted herself up, putting her ass in the air, waiting. He grinned and grabbed her hips. He lined his cock up with her pussy and shoved it inside.

Morgan let out a loud, feminine grunt, her head falling on the hardwood desk. He began to pound again. He kissed he in between her shoulder blades while she screamed and screamed. He began rubbing her clit as he felt his own orgasm build up. Morgan gritted her teeth and moaned as she felt another orgasm build up.

"KONCOS!" screamed Morgan. "Mormo!" ground out Koncos. He shot his cum all the way inside of her, covering her womb and fetus in his seed. They both breathed heavily. He pulled out of her and kissed between her shoulder blades once more. "Come live with me." blurted Koncos. Morgan's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. "Won't Syrabi be mad?" she questioned. She wasn't about to turn down this offer. Not that she just got him back.

"No. She doesn't even sleep with me in my room. She sleeps with my gurad, Simbad." Morgan nodded. "Ok. I'll live with you." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He nuzzled her neck and said, " I still need your help." She laughed a little. "I'll help you, but what an I helping you with?"

Koncos launched into the story of The girls house. The mold, the tears, and the anger. Morgan did not interupt him. "That's really sad. Ok, I'll help you." Morgan said, smiling sadly. "Oh, and...it's good to have my Mormo back." smiled Koncos. Morgan smiled brightly at him and said, "Let's go get some clothes, shall we?" Koncos laughed and said, "We shall."

* * *

**Hey guys! It got hot and heavy between Koncos and Morgan, eh! Didn't expect that, did ya?! Nope I already know it! Read and Review!**

**C**

**Co**

**Com**

**Comm**

**Comme**

**Commen**

**Comment**

**Commen**

**Comme**

**Comm**

**Com**

**Co**

**C**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Chapter Six**

**Memories**

Koncos buttoned up the last button on his shirt, and looked at Morgan. She was bent over, picking up the papers Koncos knocked over. "I ought to kick your ass! It took me hours to organize these things!" growled Morgan. Koncos smirked, and walked over to her. Her swatted her ass and said, "Like I said before, oh well."

She turned around a slapped his chest playfully. "When we get back, you are helping me sort papers, do you hear me?!" Morgan growled playfully. Koncos grinned and rolled his eyes. "We need to hurry and get to Monquista. I have to meet with the Undertaker." said Koncos seriously.

Morgan nodded sharply before turning around. Morgan lead Kong is to her ship down at the pier. Ships. They were everywhere. It was expected from Kong is, it was trading month after all. Morgan was kind of shocked at all the ship's.

"Why are they're so many ship's?! Ya ain't dead yet!" yipped Morgan. Koncos chuckled. "It's nothing Morgan. It's nothing." He said, shaking his head trying to find his lovers ship. "There she is! My ship's right there!" cried Morgan.

The ship was big. I mean really big. Could maybe rival Koncos's ship. It was a mahogany colored ship, with her ship's colors at the top. Her colors were purple and white. Koncos grinned when he saw one of his oldest friends.

Marquis Esteban De Lobe. He was a Zakarian man. He was very pale with golden Brown eyes. His silver hair was platted down his 7"10 frame. He wore a raggedy white shirt with to small, purple khaki pants. His combat boots came to the middle of his calf. A pistol hung from his hips, and a rifle from his back He grinned at Koncos when he saw him.

"Koncos! My good man, how've ya been! Good ta' have ya back!" said Marquis, his Zakarian slang heavily coating his words. With all the racket, another old friend of Koncos came out. "Shuddup ya damned idiot! Why the hell are ya screaming!" Isidora Xiriga. Her long, lime green hair stood out from the dark colors of the ship.

The Aquilarian woman had tanned skin, much like his own. She wore a puffy white shirt, and tight purple pants. She had knee-high, black combat boots. Her Swashbuckling swords hung low on her hips. Her big, angry hazel eyes were trained on Marquis. Her small 5"0 frame stood out proudly. Her boobs and ass weren't proportioned with her narrow waist and hips. She looked like a Barbie doll.

Marquis tried to stand his ground, but failed miserably when she began beating the daylights out of him. Marquis whimpered when Isidora put him in a head lock. His face turned purple before he tapped her arm, signaling she had won. She whooped happily, and looked over at us.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Koncos and she ran over to lower the bridge. Once it was down, she ran up to him, and hugged him tightly."I missed you Koncos!" Isidora squealed. Koncos smiled lightly and patted her head. "I missed you guys too." He said lightly. He quickly glanced at Morgan, who had a very jealous look on her face, and wasn't trying to hide it.

Koncos smirked and shook his head. Isidora let go and looked up at him, eyes shining brightly. It was no secret that Isidora has a small crush on Koncos, but most women did. He was rather attractive.

Morgan than latched on to his arm, and growled lightly. Isidora's eyes widened a millimeter before she growled back. Loudly. Morgan's eyes filled with anger. The thing about these women, they were not normal. They were...mutants in a way. They have territories, and they both wanted Koncos. This was bad. Very bad.

Growls and snarls filled the ship. Koncos wrapped an arm around Morgan, trying to pull her to the ship's office. Marquis grabbed Isidora, trying to drag her to the sleeping quarters.

Once Koncos was in the office, He tried his best to calm her down. Her growls and snarls quieted down after a while, and Koncos hugged her. " There was no reason to get all riled up about her. It is not her that I want. It is you." He said softly. She relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. "I'm just jealous. I don't like the fact she tried to take you away. I just got you back." She whimpered softly. She nuzzled her nose into his chest.

She pulled away and looked up at him, smiling. "Let me find you some good armor! And some good weapons!" chirped Morgan. She grinned as she dragged him to the back of her office. There stood two, black double doors. Morgan mumbled a quick spell, and the doors burst open.

Morgan questioned him as she dragged him towards the stock pile of shit they got from other ships. "I know you're an orphan, but what happened to your parents?" questioned Morgan, her curiosity getting the best of her. Koncos's eyes narrowed at the question, not really wanting to answer it.

"...Why?" gritted out Koncos. Morgan sighed. _I knew this was gonna happen. He always got defensive when we talked about his family._ She thought dejectedly. "It helps me find better weapons and armor for you. Madame Zinnia made all this stuff. She has all the things your supposed to do before you give someone their armor. Something about 'Connecting the fighter with the weapon' or something like that." sighed Morgan.

Koncos tensed at his old mentors daughters name. He hadn't seen Zinnia or Vadima, her mother, in _years. _They used to be like family. Then one day Vadima didn't want anything to do with him. He resented her for what she did. Sometimes he thought he hated her. He thinks back to the first day he met Vadima.

_~*Flashback*~_

_Thundering feet and darkness. That's what a ten-year-old Koncos heard and saw. Screams and shouts were heard from over head, making cold chills run down his back. His tall, lanky frame began to sweat in the heat of the dungeon. He swore under his breath and began to squirm. He stopped quickly when he heard the click clacking of heels coming down the stairs._

_He cussed and spat as the feet came quicker. He shook and squirmed, trying with all his might to get out of the shackles he was put in. The door swung open and Koncos's eyes shot towards the shadow standing in front of him. His eyes grew wide, and he growled and hissed at the shadow._

_The shadow walked closer to him. Fear began to creep up the back of his neck as he hissed louder. 'It's gonna kill me! I just know it!' screamed Koncos's brain. The shadows hand wrapped around his wrist, and his jaws clenched together, forming a slight headache. Shadow, as he called it, reached for a knife that was held on its waist. Koncos whimpered loudly._

_Shadow wrapped it's, what looked to be, slender fingers around the blade, pulling it slowly out of its sheath. It was silver and long. It made him nervous and antsy. She put the blades tip into the lock on the shackles, and he realized what she was doing._

_Relief flooded his being as he figured out he wasn't going to die. He was yanked up to his feet and pulled up to the deck. The shadow was, what seemed to be, an African woman. She threw him on a bench, and stared down at him, curiosity burning her in her eyes. _

_She had black inky hair that was wrapped up in a light green bandana. She had musky yellow eyes, and eggplant lips. She, also, had four purple dots above her eyebrows. 'Witchdoctor!' screamed his mind, making him tense slightly. You never trust a witchdoctor. They are conniving, lying people, or so he was told._

_She had a lime green scarf wrapped around her neck, and wore a white, puffy shirt. Her shirt was tucked into brown shorts. Her black combat boots came up to her knees. Gold and silver rings gleamed on her long, slender fingers. She bent down and stared him the face. A piece of her hair came out of the bandana, making her look even more pretty._

_She spoke in a thick, husky voice. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she continued talking. "I have no idea what your staying." said Koncos in Zakarian. He hoped she understood his language. Her eye brows hit her hair-line. "Ah, your from Zakaria." _

_Koncos nodded sharply. "Who are you? Why are you on this ship?" said Vadima. Her eyes burned with curiosity. "My name is Koncos. I was captured by the Waponis when they killed my parents." he said quietly, hate burning in his eyes. Vadima frowned, and nodded._

_"Do you have a place to stay? Anywhere to go?" said Vadima. Koncos shook his head, and stared up at her. Her eyes burned with an emotion unknown to him. His head turned sharply at a man who was screaming at Vadima._

_Koncos's lips curled back into a sneer and he hopped up, and growled at the man. The man jumped back. His hair was a ridiculous curly white, and his nose poked out like a rat's. He had an eye patch over his right eye, and a permanent scowl on his face._

_He screamed at him. Koncos lunged at the man. He hit the mans nose hearing, and feeling, the crack in it. The man howled in pain, cradling his bloody nose. Koncos growled again. The man glared at him, then at Vadima, before scattering away._

_A satisfied smirk made its way to Koncos's face. He crossed his arms and turned around to see a disapproving stare from Vadima. "You shouldn't have done that." sighed Vadima. She started to walk away, with Koncos in tow._

_~*Flashback*~_

Koncos gritted his teeth at his flashback. His chest tightened in pain as he thought about it. When they arrived to the weapon room, Koncos was impressed. Staffs, guns, swords, javelins, they were everywhere, so were armor. "Well Koncos" grinned Morgan "let's get you some weapons!"


	7. Chapter 7: HR and ES

**Chapter 7**

**Edwardo Shrote and Harry Reed**

They pulled into harbor, and Koncos was nervous. _What if the undertaker catches me? He'll kill me surely! What would happen to my girls? What will happen to my kingdom? What will happen to...Morgan? _Koncos shook his head clear of through haunting thoughts in his mind. He gripped the sides of the ship as the Monquistan air smacked him in the face.

He closed his eyes and gripped the side of the ship tightly. He clenched his jaw and tried to relax himself. He repeated some of the defensive and offensive spells Vadima and Zinnia had taught him when he lived with them. His swords, Kikuichimonji and Wazamono, rubbed against his back, and his pistols slide round and round on his hips.

A large hand patted him on the back roughly. "Calm down, wouldja? Ya scarin' the hell, outta Morgan. Ya' act like ya' goin' alon' or somefin'." Koncos turned his head sharply and stared up at Marquis. "Because I _AM_ going alone. Your not going with me." Marquis grinned down at him. "Ya' really thin' so, huh?!" Koncos narrowed his eyes at his friend.

Marquis continued, "We're fam', so I'm gon' go, wetha ya' like id' or not." Isidora rolled up beside him. "Me as well." Koncos's eyes hardened. "No." growled Koncos at Isidora. Isidora glared up at him. "Ye-" "NO!" growled Koncos louder. Isidora took a step back, startled. Koncos was acting different. Different from what he used to.

"YOU and MORGAN are going back, and taking care of the kingdom while we're gone." Isidora huffed and stomped away angrily. Koncos looked back out at the port. It got closer and closer. He walked up the stairs to the steering wheel. Morgan was staring straight ahead. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I'll come back in one piece. I promise." he whispered in to her ear, showering her neck in butterfly kisses. She sighed and tilted her neck, giving him more room. She still made sure they were on the right track. "You better." she mumbled as the wait was over, and she pulled into port. "Bye." whispered Morgan as he kissed her.

They got off the boat, and waved to the girls as they rolled away. "Now" started Koncos "let's go find Paulie."

* * *

They snuck past the Sentries, and hide in an ally. As turned around they took a step back as they saw Paulie. A little chubby man in an Armani suit and a cigar hanging out his mouth. He wore a smirk before he spoke, "Well Koncos, ya' actually made it! I thought the Sentries woulda fried ya' up and give you to da' the Undertaker piece by piece!"

"Shut the hell up Paulie, and tell me how to get passed everybody to get to the Undertaker." growled Koncos. Paulie swallowed loudly before explaining everything."Go up the Dutch den. Harry Reed controls all the drug ports here. If you take him down, it'll be a smidge easier. The real person you want ta' take out is Edwardo Shrote. He's right hand man of 'da Undertaker. 'Only problem is that he's cruel as fuck.

"If he get's a hold a' you boys, you migh' as well kiss ya' asses good-bye." Paulie whispered, scanning the area throughly once more. He wasn't about to be caught with the King of Pierose, and one of his friend's. That would be a death wish. Paulie explained a few more things before he left.

"Well, let's go." Koncos nodded. Marquis nodded and they began sneaking up to the dark Mansion at the end of the street.

* * *

They managed to sneak past most of the Sentries. They were, now, two feet away from the doors, but there was a small problem. There were two big, burly men standing at the doors to enter the house.

One stood on the left side of the door, and wore nothing but an armor chest and a Scottish skirt with a huge javelin in one hand and a bottle of ale in the other. He had nappy brown hair and bottomless brown eyes. He stood there with a smirk on his face, almost as if _taunting _people to come to the doors.

The other stood on the right side of the door and looked exactly like the other, except this one was holding a staff. Koncos leaned in to Marquis and spoke softly, "You take the one on the left, I got the one on the right, kay?" Marquis nodded and they both stepped out swiftly, stepping into action.

* * *

Marquis stepped in front of the man on the left, and snuck one last look at Koncos. He had a determined look set on his face. Marquis nodded at himself before ducking a swing of the javelin.

He turned his direction to the man in front of him, getting out his pistol. The mans blood thirsty grin reached his cruel brown eyes as he swung his javelin once more. Marquis side-stepped it and shot him.

The man staggered back, but came swinging at Marquis faster than before. It surprised Marquis, and he side-stepped him, but got nicked in the side. The man stopped and staggered.

_He's blind. _thought Marquis, but he was not paying attention, and didn't notice the man charging at him, javelin swinging. When he did notice, it was too late. The javelin caught him in his left cheek, knocking a few back teeth loose.

The man tackled Marquis while he was down. He began to punch and hit him everywhere. Marquis could barely breathe. His lungs couldn't use any of the oxygen his nose was giving them. He felt like he was suffocating as blow after blow landed on his body.

Marquis vision became blurrier as he reached down at his sides for his pistols. _There ya' are! _cried Marquis in his head. He yanked his pistol out, and stuck it in the man's gut. He shot four times. The blood spilled all over Marquis as the man fell, dead as a door knob.

"Thanatos!" cried the other man, tears streaming down his face. He went down, and picked up Thanatos' head. "Thanatos!" wailed the man louder as he hugged his brother to him tightly. While he wept, Marquis and Koncos snuck into Dutch den, feeling very little guilt as they went.

* * *

They made it to Harry's office, killing as many people as they had to to get there. They looked at each other, starting their own silent countdown:

**3**

Koncos grabbed the doorknob, while grabbing Kikuichimonji. The sword shocked him as he grabbed the hilt, recharging its power. His muscles throbbed and he sucked in a big waft of air. His body hurt. His legs screamed at him to stop moving, to give up. _This is for my girls. My prized daughters. I can't quit. This...This is for my daughters justice._ He thought determinedly. He would fight, and he would win.

**2**

Marquis had his pistols, Ichihara and Xenia, in hand. He was sweating bullets as he leaned against the wall next to the door. He wanted the fighting to stop. He was tired, and hungry. His body hurt from all the strain he had forced on it, but he would follow Koncos as far as he would go. He wanted to show his loyalty to Koncos, even after he had left all those years ago. He was loyal to his Prince then, and now, he will be as loyal to his King.

**1**

Koncos threw his body weight onto the door, forcing it open. Harry Reed was not the most attractive creäture in Monquista, that's for sure. More like the ugliest. He was a round man. He had oily brown hair and evil orange eyes. His cruel smile showed his disgustingly yellow teeth.

He wore an untucked white button up with stains all over it with black slacks and dress shoes. "Well," started Harry "if it isn't the King of Pierose, and his little friend Marquis! Isn't this a treat indeed!" He cackled evilly. Just the look in his eyes pissed Marquis off to no end. "He's baiting you, Marquis. Don't listen to him." Whispered Koncos, almost silently.

Marquis gritted his teeth and listened to his King, even though the more Harry baited, the angrier and angrier Marquis got.

Koncos could clearly see that Harry was messing with Marquis just to get to him. Somehow, Harry knew some of his weakest weak spots. Like now, he was messing with the mind of a loved one. That truly, pissed him off to no end. But he had to keep his cool. This would be a hard opponent.

Bitter and conniving words spilled from Harry's mouth like a fountain. Marquis's teeth began to grind, creating a minor headache thump in his head. _Do NOT attack him Marquis. Follow your orders. _gritted Marquis as sweat began to bead above his brow. _This is gonna be hard_ griped Marquis as his fists clenched and unclenched rapidly.

Koncos waited for the right time to begin reciting the offense spell Vadima taught him when he was just a pupil. Once Harry took a deep breath, it was over. "Go." whispered Koncos silently. Marquis almost didn't catch it. Marquis grinned and charged at Harry while he wasn't expecting it.

Slowly, words began to spill from Koncos's lips like molten lava. Anger and heat were charging in his magic words. Even slower, he reached for Kikuichimonji, his fire blade. He pulled it out slowly as Marquis and Harry fought. His words went from a murmur to a grow, deep and dark.

_"-tarkilioryhsujdmennwn!" _growled Koncos loudly as he swung Kikuichimonji, igniting the fire that can turn everything to ash. Marquis saw the orange roaring his way. He ducked a hit from Harry and jumped to the far right corner of the room, hoping that he survived the unmistakable flame Wazamono produced.

Windows popped as smoke wafted out of the building. Pitch black scorch covered the walls, and ash was everywhere. Black soot covered Marquis. He wore an annoyed look on his face as he spoke, "Yah! Thans' fer' warnin' me an' all! 'Pereciate it!" Koncos grinned and shrugged as he put Kikuichimonji back in his sheath.

"Come on! Harry Reed; check. Next, Edwardo Shrote. Last, the Undertaker. Then we can go home! Hell, you and the oompa lompa can come to the palace with me and Morgan!" Marquis's grin was in danger of eating his face when Koncos said that. "Well," started Marquis "let's go then!"

* * *

They didn't have to travel far to get to Edwardo Shrote's apartment. Hell, it was right around the middle of the Dutch den. It was a whole floor. It took them a while to figure out why a floor kept skipping...and they didn't notice the key slot saying 'Edwardo Shrote' Marquis stuck, what looks like, a credit card in Shrote's key slot.

"How in the Sam's hell did you get a credit card!" asked Koncos accusingly. Marquis just grinned and said, "Ask no questions, and ya' shall receive no lies. And remine' me ta' keep 'is," Koncos looked at him disapprovingly, "'might as well keep it! Put ta' poor mu'fucker in debt!" Koncos muttered about Marquis being a true skullion, stealing shit all the got damn time.

Then, Shrote's card light went off and they were going down. After going up and down and up and down and up and down, it made you really nauseated and shit. Once they stopped, the doors popped open, showing all the dogs Shrote had working for him. Mean, sullen faces everywhere; pointing guns, unsheathing swords, mumbling spells. People that hated their job, and was beginning to regret what was about to happen. Sullen faces; emotionless eyes. Made you feel horrible for the poor souls that sold themselves to be apart of the Undertakers business.

Yet, one face, looked happy as a muthafucker.

Edwardo Shrote.

Now, Mr. Shrote wasn't the ugliest man, but he wasn't the handsomest either. He was kind of in between, if you looked at him right. He had long brown hair, tied at the nape of his neck and cruel violet eyes. His grin reeked evil. Pure, unfucked-with evil. He a black suit, three buttons undone, and a tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was standing on what seemed to be some crates, being the plain ass that he was.

"Well," drawled Edwardo sarcastically "you thought you were gonna pull the shit you pulled on Harry!? Ha! I'm a bit smarter then that! Now come on boys! Time we had us a, what do ya' call it, a little 'talk'!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it feels like forever since I've talked to you! Now, I'm going to do a Winx chapter in the next one, but I will come back to this! To be personally honest, I'm kinda tired of talking about Koncos...just saying.**

**Another thing! I will be adding FIVE new characters! You hear me! FIVE! That's IT! No more no less! Now, if you want to be in this story, PM me a description of your character, and I will decide who I want in it. Now, also, your character's will be the Winx Club's personal servants until I say otherwise. So, know what you're getting yourself into.**

**Alright, that's it, I'm done! So...bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Messages from Eraklyon

**Chapter 8**

**The Message From Eraklyon**

"Girls, your father is away on, uh, _business_, so he won't be here when the Caravans come today." spoke Syrabi softly as she watched her girls banter. They were getting older, leaving the nest, and growing up. It made her sad to watch them go. That got her to thinking about who Koncos was going to choose to rule. It made her nervous to think about what will happen when he _does _chose one to rule.

"Also, girls you better be listening, your cousins from Egypt will be coming for a family visit." The girls listened to their mother closely, and grinned cheerily when they heard their cousins were coming. They all missed their cousins Cleopatra and Berenice. They also missed their Uncle Ptolemy and youngest cousins, Ptolemy Xlll and Ptolemy XlV. It was the eldest cousin, Tryphaena, that they were not fond of. She was a real bitch at times.

"They will stay for the festivals, and for the last ball you all will have here as the Princesses of Pierose." The girls heads snapped her way at the last comment. They won't be Princesses anymore? "What do you mean? That you guys are disowning us or something!?" Musa yelled angrily. Syrabi's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly and began to explain.

"No, girls! We are not disowning you! The ball will be when you all are allowed to leave Pierose and go exploring the worlds and galaxies. When you all are truly adults. You all will still be princesses, but you won't be looked at like one. You all will still be allowed to stay in Pierose and come home when ever you want, but you will not be treated like little girls. You will be treated as adults. And you will also be able to come to the more..._formal_ balls." The girls all visibly relaxed. They were really worried for a second.

"Well," started Tecna "when is the ball?" Syrabi smiled nervously and said, "...next week. Oh look the family's here!" Syrabi quickly got up and made a mad dash for the door, hoping not to get caught in the midst of the scream fest that was about to happen.

* * *

The first cousin to greet them was Berenice. She was nice when she went up to the girls. "Hello my Lovelys! How's everything been! But before that, I brought gifts!" All the girls smiled widely at their cousin. She was so kind. Berenice got Bloom a bunny. She named it Kiko. Berenice got Stella a baby baboon. She named it Leyloni. Berenice got Tecna a Nekomata. She named it Kilala. Berenice got Musa a baby dragon. She named it Cleo. Berenice got Flora another cheetah. She named it Nuka. Berenice got Layla a horse. She name it Bucephalus.

They thanked Berenice and called their personal servants Neikan, VaToni, Kira, Zeri, Nala, and Cira to put their new pets where they go. As they walked from their house to the Royal Palace they said hello to the peasants of Pierose. They arrived at the Royal Palace, and they were welcomed with a big bear hug. Their younger cousin, Cleopatra, was very happy.

They walked over to their cousin and kissed his cheek. They hug there even younger cousins, and glared at Tryphaena. "Girls, the Caravans are coming. Take your seats." Today was the day the Caravans came home from Arabia and Gilead. Their camels were loaded with treasures that will be traded with their grain.

The merchants pitched their striped tents outside the city wall near the canal that bring Solarian water to Lake Kyllini. Cleopatra loved to hear the bells and bangles that hung from their saddles. They saw servant's bring the chests towards the palace. As the Princesses of Pierose, Musa, Bloom, Layla, Stella, Flora, and Tecna were the first to run their fingers through the sacks of spices, pinching small amounts to flick in the air like perfume.

The courtyard was soon filled with the sweet aromas of cinnamon, myrrh, cassia, and frankincense. The girls also were the first to unwrap the parcels of silk. The fabric was so delicate that you could see through it, and when they throw it in the air it floats down slowly. When they were younger, they used to run with it back and forth through the halls and around the columns, in and out, the silk flying from their outstretched hands like lovely colored flags.

But now, since they were so much older, they sit on small thrones mode of gold with red velvet cushions while bowing servants bring everything to them. Today, they unfolded the silks delicately and stared in awe.

"Mother, can I have a dress made of this cloth?!" Layla exclaimed as she held up a swath of pale green silk. Queen Syrabi smiled and said, "Girls, all this stuff is yours! Presents from the prince's of Eraklyon!" All jaws dropped. Even Tryphaena. The girls squealed and Tryphaena glared. They looked through the their chests some more.

Musa got on her knees and opened her chest. Out came the sparkles of the Sun bouncing off the jewelry. An elegant array of bracelets and sashes, Persian slippers, mirrors, and ivory hair ornaments. Musa gasped and said "Which one of the boys gave this to me?" the question was for her mother and she smiled brightly. "Riven." Musa blushed and smiled.

Bloom reached in a wooden create and dug through the straw to uncover hundreds of tiny alabaster jars. She uncorked one. Instantly there was the wonderful scent of almond oil (she loved to rub it into her skin after a bath.) She sniffed it and smiled. She looked at her mother and she said "Sky." Bloom smiled brightly and opened other jars. There was coconut oil, fine perfumes, and the balm of Gilead itself; a most prized item.

Layla opened her chest and the most exquisite jewels and array of colors bounced of the chest. Reds, yellows, greens. They all were quite beautiful. She picked up a rope of pearls and just stared at them. Then an idea hit her and she got up and walked over to Stella. "Pull your hair up Stella smiled sweetly and she did as she was told. Layla clasped it around her neck and said "A thank you from me to you." Then Stella did something strange. She hugged Layla and said, "Thank you!" Layla smiled and hugged her back.

Amazement was truly an understatement when the Winx looked at the two sisters that have hated each other since the arrival at the Pierose palace. Syrabi smiled brightly at the newborn friendship that was happening now. _It's about damn time_ thought Syrabi slyly.

But back to the Caravans, Stella opened her chest and she saw exquisite, folded dresses. There were at least over 20 gorgeous dresses folded neatly and correctly in the chest. Stella pulled out a white silk dress, it had lacy arms and had a black cloak with gold lining she smiled and she looked at her mother. "Brandon." smiled Queen Syrabi and watched the girls open the rest of their chests.

Flora opened her own chest and found packets of flower seeds and drawings and poems about her and of her. Tulip seeds, rose seeds, Lily seeds, daisy seeds, even sunflowers seeds. Flora smiled brightly as she gazed at everything amongst the chest. She looked through it quickly, already knowing who it was from. "This is something Helia would send!" she exclaimed happily. Her mother nodded, smiling softly.

Tecna opened her chest to see gleaming glass and plastic. Calculators, retina scanners, beakers, small microscopes, blue prints, a chemistry set. Tecna was staring into the face of science and technology. Her eyes widened with glee and excitement as she carefully took out a few blue prints. "Wait!" The girls looked back at their mother in shock as she stood up, arms raised. "I will have the servant's take your new things to your estate while you go to Mr. Brunner's room. Madame Vadima, Lady Zinnia, and Madame Celestial will be waiting there for you. It's time you all learned more our neighbor planets and galaxies."

* * *

** WOAH! Yeah! I'm back! Super duper double trooper sorry about the wait! It's been kinda hard to find more ideas and/or inspiration for this story, but luckily enough, I've been interested in the stars, pants, and galaxies of this world, so I'm going to do some things that involve the galaxy of the Winx! These well be about some of the Winx's actual home planets, plus some of my own original ideas!**

**So are you guys excited about meeting Vadima and Zinnia? I hope you are! I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter in this week, but I'm not sure I'll be able to! Well, I'm be back, and I hope your happy to have me back! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rowan and Conn

**Chapter Nine: Our Universe and The New Generation**

Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Layla, and Flora made their way towards their old teacher's, Mr. Brunner, classroom. They remembered Madame Vadima and Lady Zinnia when the two witchdoctors taught them some defensive and offensive spells, but they had never met Madame Celestial. She was known to go from galaxy to galaxy, greeting people, telling stories, and teaching fairies. It was going to be a great honor to meet her.

They walked in the large classroom, first to be greeted by Lady Zinnia. Zinnia's milk chocolate skin glowed in the sunlight provided by the big windows on the other side of the room. Her curious hazelnut eyes stared at them happily. Her bright glacier hair was pulled back into a loose bun, a few hairs hanging loosely in her eyes. Three deep purple dots were drawn over her glinting left eyebrow, taking away from the silver hoop that hung there. Her eyes were decorated with shiny turquoise eye shadow, one eye lined with black liquid liner. Her lips were painted an icy blue, standing out from her dark, sun-kissed skin. A silver bulls ring hung from her nose, a small diamond glinting in all its tiny glory. Her electric blue jumper was short, Zinnia's hands in its oversized pockets. Her neon orange corset looked intricate and complimentary. Her bright orange wedges were so tall, the girls wondered how she stomped around in them.

"Hey!" squealed Zinnia as she jogged over to them, only to waver slightly before presuming her quick walk over to the girls. She gave them all a hug as they chatted animatedly with one another. It was only until a strong, feminine voice cleared their throat loudly, trying to get back some attention. Madame Vadima gave them all a light scolding look before a gentle smile took over her face as she walked to give them all a hug.

Madame Vadima's chocolate skin was only slightly scarred with a burns and cuts, some old and some new. Her dull yellow eyes glowed wisdom and love as she looked happily at the girls. Her inky black was starting to gray, as a few white streaks colored her hair. Just like Zinnia, her daughter, she had three eggplant colored dots above both brows, three gold rings in her left brow. Her eyes were painted with crème purple eye shadow. Her lips were covered with a shimmer like purple gloss. A gold bulls ring hung from her nose, a medium-sized ruby dead center of it. She wore an intricate, lime green cocktail dress that was lined with light pink lace with pure white leggings. Her light pink ballet flats had one lime green bow on each.

Vadima gave them all a small hug before announcing who they all had been waiting for. Lady Celestial walked in from the back room, her light blue eyes examining all the faces around her. Her beautiful creamy skin absorbed all the light it was given, giving Lady Celestial a heavenly glow. Her eyes were painted a whitish gray. Her whitish blond hair came down in a fringe, covering her right eye completely as the rest trailed down her back in soft waves. The hair was interwoven with little silver stars, giving her a goddess effect. Her lips were painted a shimmering light pink. She wore a form-fitting evening gown. It was a pale shimmering midnight blue, little segments of it covered in white cloth that looked like stars. The dress was slit all the way up to her hips as it showed off her creamy toned legs, and silver flats.

"Hello, young ones. Please, take a seat." Said the quiet voice of Lady Celestial. The girls bowed their heads in respect as they made their way to the desks, each taking one for themselves. "Now, you all know me as Last Celestial, the woman who travels the galaxies, keeping a close eye on things and making sure things run smoothly throughout the planets. I am giving you all permission to call me Rosalina, Rose for short. While I am here on the planet Pierose, I will teach you about the other galaxies and the universe as I know it. I will tell you stories from my travels and hope you learn from any mistakes I had made. Alright, any questions? No? Good, let's get started!"

* * *

Rowan and Connwaer Nebrot searches through the trash bins, looking for something to eat for the day. "Nothing but garbage Ro. Guess we're gonna have to start picking people." Sighed Connwaer sadly. Rowan looked down at her younger brother, fear evident in her eyes. _What if I don't have enough food to feed him for the week?_ "Hey! You!" Rowan's head towards the voice, only to find fancy liking guards. "Come on Conn!" Whispered Rowan urgently as they ran down towards the palaces front gates, hoping to cut through the back alley. "Get back here thieves!" Screamed the guard as he ran after them.

Rowan gripped hard on Connwaer's wrist and pushed him before her. They ran into the alleyway and ducked into a hole behind some trash bins. Rowan's hands clamped down on Conn's to quiet his loud breathing as the noisy stomps and clanks of boots clomped down on the ground. Once Rowan couldn't hear them anymore she unclasped Conn's mouth and allowed him to take a deep breath of dirty air as they both huffed and puffed.

They stood up and walked slowly towards the edge of alley and watched cautiously for any of the guards. As they walked out of alleyway they bumped into something silky. They looked up, only to see her grace, Queen Syrabi. Her soft hazel eyes looked down at the children kindly. Her blond hair was wrapped up into a tight bun, decorative pins sticking out in all directions. Her eyelids were painted bright yellow and her lips covered in cherry red lipstick. She wore a beautiful, sleeveless evening gown, made of special Solarian cloth. It was red at the top, but faded into a shimmering, fiery orange. Intricate yellow designs traced into it, painting out a big yellow dragon. Her dress was to long for the children to see her shoes, but they couldn't even imagine how expensive they looked. "Milady, it 'tis a pleasure to meet you." Rowan curtsied and Connwaer gave a small nod before standing up straight.

Syrabi smiled softly at the boy and girl. "Hello! Now, if I may ask, where are your parents?" Rowan stiffened and Connwaer looked down and grit his teeth. "Dead." stated Rowan bluntly. Syrabi's eyes widened in wonder as the child's aura began to glow light blue. Fairy, thought Syrabi worriedly. "Well, young lady! Where do you all live?" Rowan glared at her Grace on the inside. "Down in by Dusk." Ro griped. Syrabi's worry then grew immensely at the thought of others realizing she was a fairy. We don't need anymore corrupted fairies thought Syrabi grimly. "Well, why don't you two come live with me, at the palace!"

* * *

"Alright girls! That's it for today! Tomorrow we will look into the planets: Plupoters, Toumnaso, and Daarmars, Understood?" All the girls chimed in their 'Ok's' and 'Cool's' before they walked out and began to track down to the dinning room to meet up with their family.

When they reached the dinning room, they were surprised to find their Uncle Ptolemy sitting in their father's seat with Syrabi sitting down on her end. Their cousins sitting strategically throughout the table. They shook off their surprise quickly as they quickly found their respective seats and sat down while noticing two extra seats at the table. "Girls," Syrabi stated quietly, "we will be having two guests with us today, so I do ask of you to play the roles of the Princesses of Pierose respectively, alright?" They heard the underlying threat in Syrabi's voice that said, '_If you don't behave, you'll soon learn to regret it!_' They ask nodded and are the streak and salad served to them.

Soon enough, two kids came through the big corridor, both looking around in wonder. The girl's deep crimson hair shimmered as small flicks of glitter were found at close examination. Her beautiful emerald eyes glowed with curiosity as she looked at everyone at the table. Her clothes consisted of a fancy yellow, short-sleeved blouse with a light lime green skirt. Her yellow blowfish flats had a green bow on each. She smiled softly as a pink hue took over her cheeks.

The boy's dark brown hair hung slightly in his eyes, making his icy blue eyes shimmer. His clothes consisted of an orange hoodie, underneath it a beige t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and bright orange high tops. He nodded in acknowledgement of everybody. "Hello children! Come, have a seat!" smiled Syrabi brightly. They shuffled their way towards the chairs for them and sat down, their heads hung low in the presence of all this royalty. "Girls, this is Rowan and Connwaer Nebrot! They'll be staying with us for a while!" Rowan gave a small wave and a quiet 'Hi.' Conn just nodded and smiled lightly. Once Ptolemy took the first bite, everyone began to dig in to their meal.

"Girls," said Syrabi swallowing a piece of rare steak "for the time being we need to go down to the home by the shore. King Neptune, Queen Ligea, King Teredor, and Queen Niobe will be the first to arrive for the last ball for you all. Now, your father said something about having another ball, but for what I'm not sure. But when they get here, please try to be nice to Tritannas. Last years stunt was inexcusable," she shot a pointed look at Stella "even if you did apologize." Stella scoffed and twirled up some more pasta. "It was just an accident! I don't know what got his pantie's a twist!" Syrabi shot her a sharp look. "Oh really? I don't think you pouring red wine all over his head after he insulted your dress was an accident, Stella." Stella began to pout as she stuffed her face with more pasta.

"May I be excused?" questioned Musa in boredom. She'd heard this conversation way to many times to count. "Yes." stated Syrabi curtly. Musa stood up, her seat backing itself up as she walked out of the room, not even bothering to push the chair back in.

* * *

Musa walked the short walk to the house she was staying at. She walked up the stairs and towards her room. She walked in and sat down on her new satin sheets. She rubbed her hand over it gently before standing to turn on her boombox and putting in the album _Blood _by _In This Moment._

Soon enough, Maria Brink's voice began singing in her ears:

_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me. _  
_I hate you for every time you ever bled for me. _  
_I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me. _  
_I hate you for never taking control of me. _  
_I hate you for always saving me from myself. _  
_I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else. _  
_I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge. _  
_I hate you for **every kind word you ever SAID... **_

**_BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS.  
_****_SHUT YOUR DIRTY, DIRTY MOUTH. I'm not that easy._**  
**_BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS._**  
_******I'M A DIRTY, DIRTY GIRL. I want it filthy.** _  
_**[X2]** _

_I love you for everything you ever took from me. _  
_I love the way you dominate when you violate me. _  
_I love you for every time you gave up on me. _  
_I love you for the way you look when you lie to me. _  
_I love you for never believing in what I say. _  
_I love you for never once giving me my way. _  
_I love you for never delivering me from pain. _  
_I love you for always **driving me INSANE**... _

**_BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS._**  
**_SHUT YOUR DIRTY, DIRTY MOUTH. I'm not that easy. _**  
_**I'M A DIRTY, DIRTY GIRL. I want it filthy.**_  
**_I'm a dirty, dirty girl. I want it filthy. _**  
**_[X4]_**

Musa sighed as the rest of the album bounced in her ears. She looked at the clock. 9:00. It's time to go. She listened to the rest of the album before getting up. "Winx, Sirenix." She whispered quietly as she transformed. She crawled out of her window and flew down to the shore of Pierose. She landed and walked to the edge of the dock. She sat down, feet dangling over the edge as she whispered "Nereus? You out there?" Thick forearms came out of the water and sat beside Musa's thighs. "What's up Muse? Looking sexy as always." Flirted the Price of the water of Andros. Musa smirked and leaned in while saying, "You don't look to bad yourself." Nereus smirked and leaned in, brushing their lips together

Musa push their lips together gently, savoring to taste of salt and milk chocolate. Nereus pushed his tongue into her mouth, tangling hers with his. Musa moaned lowly as she tangled her hands into silky silver tendrils of his long hair. He pulled back as they both huffed onto each other's face. "Nereus," Musa breathed "this can't do this much longer. I can't keep doing this knowing all I'm going to do is hurt you in the end." Nereus smiled gently at her attempt to break his heart gently. His chest tightened in pain. He breathed harshly as he laid his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her small waist as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." whispered Musa sadly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Nereus took in Musa's sweet scent one last time before letting her go and saying, "It's alright Muse. I'll cope. I just hope we can still be friends?" Musa smiled and nodded encouragingly at him while kissing his cheek. "See you later, eh?" Nereus grinned, trying to mask the pain his heart was under. "Yeah, see you!" smiled Musa brightly as stood and flew off. Nereus watched as she went and he dived under the water, tears running freely down his face as he swam towards his family.

Neither Musa nor Nereus noticed confused teal eyes as it watched the two part their ways.

* * *

**HI~~~! I know I said a week but...being a worker for the LEAPs program is hard and trying to update stories is HARD! Well, how did you like this chapter? What do you want to see next? Do you want to see more Winx? Do you want to see if Koncos is still alive? OR~ do you want to see the Specialists!? Tell me in REVIEWS!**

**P.S.: SUPER IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE! I have pictures of what everybody outside of the winx club look like! Go check them out!**


End file.
